Flying Scotsman
* Tender Engines |last_appearance=Enterprising Engines |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor=Rufus Jones |gender=Male |country_of_origin= The Mainland |relative(s)= * Gordon * Lemberg * Pretty Polly * Gordon's Brothers * Mallard |basis=[[wikipedia:LNER Class A3 4472 Flying Scotsman|LNER Class A3 4472 Flying Scotsman]] |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Express tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-6-2 |wheels=24 |top_speed=100 mph |designer(s)=Sir Nigel Gresley |builder(s)=LNER Doncaster Works |year_built=February 1923 |year_rebuilt=1947 |retired=14 January 1963 |visited_sodor=1967 |number=4472, formerly 1472, 502, 103 and 60103 |railway=British Railways |owner(s)=National Railway Museum}} Flying Scotsman, an LNER Class A3 Pacific, is the last of Gordon's brothers. He holds the record for being the first engine to officially run at 100 mph. In addition, Flying Scotsman has been described as the world's most famous steam locomotive. Biography ''The Railway Series'' In 1967, Flying Scotsman came to Sodor to cheer up his only surviving brother, Gordon. He had two tenders at the time he arrived, causing Henry to feel jealous. During his visit, he got on well with most of the Fat Controller's Engines and took charge of "the Limited" in place of 7101 when Henry rescued both him and 199 as both diesels failed. After his visit, Flying Scotsman left with his enthusiasts when the Fat Controller announced that steam engines will still be at work on the North Western Railway. Gordon later said that Flying Scotsman told him about the Silver Jubilee. ''Thomas & Friends'' Flying Scotsman (his name is not mentioned) visits Sodor and his two tenders appeared emerging out of Knapford Harbour station. The engines admired his two tenders (except Henry), which the Fat Controller said were due to long distances between coaling depots. Flying Scotsman is not referred to by name and Gordon does not appear to recognise him. Much later, Flying Scotsman met Thomas at Vicarstown station, where he told him and Gordon that he had been invited to participate in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland. At the show, he saw Gordon in his streamlined form and was shocked, but still started to tease Gordon. He later competed in the Great Race, alongside Gordon, Spencer, Axel and Etienne. During the race, Flying Scotsman tried to warn Gordon that he was overheating, but Gordon paid no attention to him until his boiler had burst and he could not finish the race. Despite trying hard to win, he finished the race fourth. At the end of the Great Railway Show, Flying Scotsman and Gordon returned to the yard, where he admitted to Gordon that his view on Sudrian engines had improved since their race. Personality In the Railway Series, Gordon was happy to see Flying Scotsman when he came to Sodor. Flying Scotsman proved popular with the engines, however, did spark a little jealousy with Henry, who proved envious of his two tenders. He provided Gordon and the others reassurance at a time when steam on the Mainland was officially being abolished in favour of modern diesel traction. In the television series, Flying Scotsman is a polite and proud engine; however he can be pompous and somewhat smug, like his brother Gordon. Despite being friendly with Thomas and giving him a pep talk, he thought that no famous engines came from Sodor and indicated that he viewed Sudrian engines with low expectations. He later changed his mind after seeing the Sudrian engines competing at the Great Railway Show, realising they were made of "sterner stuff" than he initially believed. Scotsman has a common sibling relationship with Gordon, and enjoys teasing him, referring to him as his "little brother" to annoy him, using his catchphrase as his own, or bragging about being invited to the Great Railway Show. He does care for him though, as shown when Gordon was overheating during the race and Flying Scotsman urgently warned him to stop. Technical Details Real-life History Flying Scotsman is based upon the real locomotive of the same name, built in February 1923 for the London and North Eastern Railway (LNER) at Doncaster Works to a design of Sir Nigel Gresley. The locomotive set two world records for steam traction, becoming the first steam locomotive to be officially authenticated at reaching 100 miles per hour (160.9 km/h) on 30th November 1934 and then setting a record for the longest non-stop run by a steam locomotive when it ran 422 miles (679 km) on 8th August 1989 while in Australia. File:FlyingScotsmaninthe1930s.png|Flying Scotsman in the 1930s File:TherealFlyingScotsman.JPG Livery In the Railway Series and television series, Flying Scotsman is painted in the LNER Apple Green livery with black and white lining and with "LNER" painted on the sides of his first tender and the number "4472" on his second in yellow. In the television series, his pistons are painted a darker green and he lacks lining and his number on his front bufferbeam. Appearances Railway Series= |-|Television Series= |-| Other Media= Books * 1995 - Tender Engines * 2008 - Thomas' Sticker Express * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection, Off to the Races! (does not speak), The Good Sport, The Great Railway Show, The Great Race, The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book and The Great Race: The Movie Storybook Videos * Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive! Trivia * He was intended to have a larger role in Tender Engines; however, due to high build costs, the modelling crew could not afford to build the entire engine. * The CGI model of Flying Scotsman has three axles on his tenders, unlike the real Flying Scotsman, which has four. Quotes External links https://twitter.com/rufusjones1/status/842441705232175106 de:Der fliegende Schotte es:Escocés Volador pl:Latający Szkot he:פליינג סקוטסמן ja:フライング・スコッツマン Category:4-6-2 Category:Featured Articles Category:National Railway Museum Category:Other railways Category:Real Engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:The Mainland Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters